Abdul Ahad
Abdul Ahad (later, Mohammed Abdul Ahad, (Bengali: আবদুল আহাদ)(b. 1968) is an astronomer, author and space science researcher Author award on Channel S television, 2006Video from DCTV Media, 2008. He was born and raised in a tranquil village in the Balaganj Upazila of Sylhet district, BangladeshThe Peterborough Evening Telegraph July 20, 2010. Later moved across to the UK with his family at the age of nine, and is an alumni of the University of BedfordshireUniversity press release Nov 25, 2005. Abdul Ahad is author of the bestselling science fiction novel series First Ark to Alpha Centauri and is now also a screenwriter, director and producer of his first feature film to be made by the same titleSci-fi ‘blockbuster’ to be filmed in Luton - Luton & Dunstable Express - August 2009Official opening of movie by Mayor of Luton - Luton & Dunstable Express - November 12, 2009Press release in London Bangla, issue 03/11 November 20-26, 2009. He became the first Bangladeshi-born author to successfully publish a mainstream fantasy novel into the worldwide arena via a United States publisherScanned media report from his publisher. Ahad is probably best known for the vast quantities of original research work he has completed in relation to his astronomy and space science interests, that have been widely published both online and in scientific journals: On the colours of the Stars Back in the 1980s, Abdul Ahad compiled a catalogue of the reddest stars in the night sky''Journal of Brit Astro Assoc, Vol 119(1) p. 50 - February 2009''[http://www.astroscience.org/abdul-ahad/red_star_catalog.htm Catalogue of the Reddest Stars in the Night Sky, A. Ahad, 1st edition May 2004.]. In May 2004, he introduced the supergiant star 119 tauri into the astronomical community as the second reddest of all naked-eye stars visible in the night sky, and coined it the 'Ruby Star'Youtube video edited by a fan, May 2009 (See also these articles: Realm of the Majestic Ruby Star in Taurus and The Spectrum, Volume 20(1) July-Sep 2008, Western Colorado Astronomy Club) On the rings of the Earth In September 2004, Abdul Ahad became the first person in science to point out and demonstrate analytically that the Earth, as a planet, is incapable of retaining a stable orbital ring system around it over any length of time, due to the opposing gravitational perturbing influences of the Sun and the MoonCan planet Earth ever have rings?, August 28th, 2008[http://www.disclose.tv/forum/the-earth-once-had-an-ice-ring-t13077.html Ring around the Earth, September 9, 2008, in Discovery Space by Ray Villard] . This notion by Abdul Ahad that the Earth always has been, and always will be, "forever ringless", is original research representing an important shift in modern scientific thinking that is contrary to the established notions of other theorists in this field going far back into antiquity. On the light of the Sun He defined the eponymous Ahad's Sphere of the Sun, and showed how the light of the Sun will attenuate with increasing distance as one travels toward the realm of the nearby stars (refer to online article dated December 2003). On the positions of the Planets When he was a schoolboy of just 15, Abdul Ahad invented his own celestial algorithms to help him track positions of planets in the night skyAbdul Ahad's biography showcased on James Cameron's Avatar Movie Zone - July, 2009. In May 1985, he accurately predicted a transit of the Sun by Venus (this article) which took place 2004 June 8.(See his algorithm Planetary Positions for 300 Years). On the observation of Double Stars He made astrometric positional measurements using a micrometer eyepiece on existing binary systems, and introduced 41 new pairs of hitherto unrecorded double starsIn search of new binaries of the Northern Skies, May 2009 Webb Society Double Star Section Circular No 18, 2010, p. 47"Binary" Journal of the BAA Double Stars Group, Sep 2010. . Some of these stars exhibit common proper motions and are hence thought to be true binary systems. On relativistic Space Travel In relation to the formulation of Ahad's Constant, Ahad postulated that the universe's total background light will appear to condense toward a single point of light, as one travels close to the velocity of lighteta hobe na Lorentz contraction in Special Relativity. This would be by virtue of Lorentz contraction and that in local interstellar space (i.e. in the vicinity of our Solar System) its value would tend toward -6.5 magnitudes, as the observer's velocity tends toward c. See this page for full details and the theoretical precepts on which he based this theory. Other Publications In December 2008, Ahad's autobiographical short story, The Sombrero Spiral Galaxy, was published by Mandinam Press in a 280-page Christmas anthologyForever Friends anthology available at Amazon.com ("Forever Friends") with 47 other authors from around the globe. ISBN: 978-1-4092-3290-2Novelist's short story set to be released in Christmas anthology, 28 November, 2008. In this story, set in his back garden one evening in April 2004, Abdul Ahad claims to have glimpsed the illusive dust lane in the Sombrero galaxy's spiral arms, using only a modest 4.5-inch mirrored reflecting telescope. Amateur astronomers consider this feat to be only achievable by observers equipped with telescopes of 10 or 12-inch aperture or larger''K. G. Jones (1991). Messier's Nebulae and Star Clusters (2nd edition ed.). Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-37079-5''. Astronomy related travels Abdul Ahad has travelled extensively in pursuit of his astronomical interests. A few of his many trips include a visit to Meteor Crater in Arizona, Death Valley in Nevada and Kennedy Space Center, Florida. In May 2006, he travelled to the Australian continental interior to view the southern celestial sphere in its entirety for the very first time, and imaged the star Alpha Centauri (the subject of his novels) in meticulous detail. Awards, honours and other recognition *In February 2006, Ahad was awarded on a worldwide-aired television show by the High Commissioner of BangladeshAuthor award on Channel S television, 2006 *In March 2006, he was nominated for Best of Luton awards *In May of 2008, Ahad was awarded Honorary Membership of Bangladesh Astronomical Society East of England Creative News, Jan-Mar 2009 *The eponymous Ahad's constant, Ahad radius and Ahad's sphere have all been named in his honour in the scientific community[http://www.skythisweek.info/ahadsconstant.htm The Sky this Week, an astronomy weekly by David Oesper, October 23, 2008] References * Ahad's Constant video External links *Miscellaneous media articles published by 3rd party sources *Official bio page at Astroscience.Org *Official Abdul Ahad Myspace page *List of research articles and papers by Abdul Ahad Main Article *First Ark to Alpha Centauri Wiki Category:Abdul Ahad's science Category:First Ark Movie cast/crew bios Category:Abdul Ahad's science Category:First Ark Movie cast/crew bios